She
by Elenim
Summary: Os anos em Hogwarts não passam de lembranças. Agora o mal tinha se acabado junto com a segunda guerra e a destruição de Voldemort.Rony era malsucedido em tudo que arranjava, Mione, como sempre, tinha um ótimo emprego e uma casa num lindo bairro londrino.
1. Preparativos

**She, may be the face I can't forget  
**_Ela pode ser o rosto que eu não posso esquecer  
_**A trace of pleasure or regret  
**_Um traço de prazer ou de arrependimento  
_**May be my treasure  
**_Pode ser o meu tesouro  
_**Or the price I have to pay  
**_Ou o tesouro que eu tenho que pagar_

O ar de Londres sempre ficava mais frio naquela época do ano, mas para Ron esse ano estava pior. Ele acordou com um vento que passou gelando as suas pernas e procurou por ela na cama. Como sempre, não a encontrou. Nunca mais falara com ela desde o final de Hogwarts e isso já tinha uns 6 anos. Agora ele trabalhava num cargo ruim que seu pai lhe arranjara no Ministério de Magia, depois que fora demitido de outros 5 empregos. Ele não reclamava, a culpa tinha sido dele que desistira de estudar para ser auror como ela ou como Harry, e resolveu viajar o mundo para esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

Ele se levantou e olhou pela janela, mas a neblina da manhã ainda cobria parte de sua visão. Apenas algumas luzes coloridas brilhavam numa das casas perto do edifício dele, denunciando que o natal estava próximo, e Ron só pensava no natal que passaria sozinho, pra não ouvir a mesma reclamação que sempre ouvia todas as vezes que cruzava com a sua mãe. Ele tomou banho e foi tomar café da manhã numa padaria trouxa que tinha na frente da casa dele. A Sra. Weasley nunca entendera porque ele e Harry gostavam tanto de morar entre os trouxas. Claro que Harry já estava casado, já tinha sua filha, e tinha seu emprego bom, então sua mãe nunca pegava muito no pé do amigo… enquanto ele era apenas... era apenas o Rony!

Hermione se levantou da sua cama depois de se espreguiçar graciosamente, como um gato. Olhou pela janela e sorriu ao ver os enfeites de natal nas casas vizinhas. Lembrou-se de conjurar seu pinheiro na sala e as luzinhas e todos os enfeites de vidro que ela colocaria depois. Ela adorava o natal, principalmente quando viajava à Paris, como o fez todos os anos depois da segunda guerra ter acabado, Harry ter destruído Voldemort, toda a obscuridade ser clareada e os bruxos poderem respirar em paz.

Ela desceu depois do café, indo em direção ao Ministério, onde trabalhava. Cruzava-se sempre com Harry ou Gina por lá, e tinha a satisfação de nunca ter que descer ao departamento onde aquele... aquele _Ronald_ trabalhava. _"Não, você não quer se lembrar dele, não quer!"_, ela repetia pra si mesma. Ouviu-se um estalo, e ela aparatou.

- Olá, Harry! - Rony vinha entrando no escritório do amigo. - Como vai a vida, a esposa, o emprego?

- Bem... olá! - Harry riu. - A vida vai bem, a esposa... linda como sempre, mas você deve saber, afinal é irmão dela, e o emprego... bem também! E você?

- A vida está péssima, não tenho esposa ainda e... o emprego vai de mal a pior! Puxa vida, nós estamos na mesma situação, não? - eles riram.

- E sobre o natal? Eu e Gina estamos enviando hoje corujas com convites para a festa na nossa casa. Você não vai mesmo?

- Não desde que vi a lista de convidados com a Gina. Você sabe que tem uma pessoa lá que não me agrada ver!

- Ora, Rony! - Gina disse, entrando na sala com uma garotinha ruiva de olhos muito verdes no colo. - Você não pode passar o natal longe da família porque tem medo dos fantasmas do passado! A Mione não vai te morder, prometo!

- Gina, é feio escutar a conversa das pessoas atrás da porta, mamãe não te ensinou? Olá Lily! - Rony abraçou a sobrinha. Depois mostrou a língua para Gina e saiu da sala de Harry, com Lílian nos braços.

Passou a tarde com ela, pois na sessão onde trabalhava nunca tinha o que fazer. Estava chateado com Gina. Ela tinha acompanhado o relacionamento dele e da Mione desde o 6º ano, sabia que ele a amava mais que tudo nesse mundo e achava que ela sabia que ele _ainda_ a amava com toda aquela intensidade do passado. Talvez ele nunca esqueceria o rosto dela, nunca!

Estava escuro, o estômago dela já estava roncando de fome, mas ela não relaxou até que colocou a última bola de vidro no pinheiro de natal na sua aconchegante sala de estar. Quando a estrela de prata refulgia em cima de tudo e ela sorria feliz, ouviu um barulho esquisito na janela. Uma coruja arranhava o vidro com um envelope verde amarrado na perna. Ela pegou, abriu e riu. Era um convite de Harry e Gina para o natal na casa deles.

_Querida Hermione,_

_É com muita alegria que nós convidamos você para o natal em nossa casa. Será uma coisa muito discreta e íntima, pois os trouxas vizinhos desconfiariam se nos vissem jogando quadribol nas vassouras, como nos velhos tempos na casa da minha mãe!_

_Toda a família foi convidada e nos agradaria se você também comparecesse. Lílian está com saudades da tia!_

_Espero vê-la logo,_

_Gina M. Potter_

Ela riu de novo e fechou o envelope. Seria uma boa idéia, se ela não tivesse prestado atenção numa frase que não a agradou nem um pouco: _"Toda a família foi convidada"_. Significava que ele também iria, e ela não queria se encontrar com ele de jeito nenhum. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu a resposta ("_Não comparecerei, e você sabe o motivo. Há alguém que não quero ver!"_), depois a enviou para Gina, rindo por mandá-la por coruja, mesmo que Gina fosse sua vizinha da frente.

Ela recebeu a resposta rapidamente. _"Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Mione! Ele já o fez!"_. Sim, um irmão muito idiota, o Rony era. Onde já se viu, faltar uma festa em família na casa da irmã por causa... _dela_? _"Então ok, espere por mim!"_, ela escreveu por último, e foi dormir. Naquela noite, sonhou com ele, num dos dias felizes que tiveram em Hogwarts.

_Em Hogsmead, num dia frio, perto do natal, eles caminhavam de mãos dadas._

_Ali! - ele disse, apontando para um banco de uma praça que estava sempre vazia. - Está vendo? Eu me lembro ainda!_

_Rony... - ela ria. - Fico feliz em saber que você não esqueceu!_

_Como esqueceria o lugar onde te beijei pela primeira vez? - ele riu, agarrou-a pela cintura como o fazia. Ela adorava quando ele fazia isso. - Quero me casar com você aqui! - ele sorriu, os cabelos vermelhos brilhando._

_Casar? - ela estranhou. Era a primeira vez que Rony falava de casamento pra ela._

_Sim, claro! Logo que a gente se formar, que tal? - ele sorriu pra ela, abraçando-a. - Vou querer ter três filhas... três menininhas lindas como você!_

_É mesmo? - ela deitou no colo dele. - E se eu quiser ter um menininho, igual a você? Com esses mesmos olhos azuis? - ele a encarou sorridente._

_Então teremos duas Hermiones e um Rony! - ele ficou acariciando os cabelos dela._

_Sabe do que gosto mais quando a gente vem aqui? - ela perguntou._

_De ficar comigo? - ele riu maroto._

_Claro! - ela riu. - Mas também de olhar essas tulipas! - ela apontou para as tulipas de muitas cores que enfeitavam os canteiros da praça. - E pensar que ninguém vem até aqui! É um dos lugares mais bonitos que eu já vi!_

_É que essa é a nossa praça, só minha e sua! - ele ria, brincalhão como sempre._

Rony acordou de repente. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com aquele momento deles na praça de Hogsmead. Eles planejavam tanto... se não fosse aquele maldito dia! Mas não era hora de lembrar dele, não agora!

Ele trabalhou como nunca naquela semana, esforçando-se para não se lembrar do sonho que tivera com ela. Quando ele percebeu, já era véspera do dia da festa. Ele mal via Harry ou Gina, eles estavam sempre ocupados com algum preparativo pra festa, deixando Lílian no pequeno apartamento dele, para que ele ficasse de babá. Não que ele reclamasse, pelo contrário, ele sempre se divertia com a sobrinha, ensinando maneiras de irritar a Gina.

- Veja, Lily! - ele riscava uma moeda com um lápis. - Essa brincadeira é fácil! Você só tem que desafiar uma pessoa... chegar nela e dizer "duvido que você possa passar essa moeda da testa até o queixo, em linha reta e encostando sempre no rosto!". A pessoa passa a moeda riscada no rosto, e fica com o rosto sujo onde ela tenha passado a moeda! Você gostaria de treinar com o tio Ron?

A menina deu gritinhos de alegria e riscou a moeda. Ron a pegou e passou no rosto, da testa até o queixo em linha reta, deixando um rastro no rosto fazendo a sobrinha rir.

- Agora... - ele falou no ouvido dela. - A sua mãe foi uma pessoa muito má chamando a sua Tia para a festa! Você devia tentar com ela primeiro!

- E se ela ficar brava? - a menininha fez cara amedrontada.

- Então eu salvo você! - ele a mordeu na barriga e ficaram brincando a tarde toda.

Quando Gina chegou para buscá-la, ele tinha arrumado toda a bagunça, o que fez seu apartamento parecer um pouco melhor, e a sobrinha dormia como um anjo na sua cama. Gina aproveitou para conversar com ele.

- Veja bem, Ron... - Gina começou a explicá-lo pela milionésima vez. - Hermione estará lá, assim como outras cinqüenta pessoas! É possível que dentre elas você conheça outras pessoas, tipo a mamãe, o Fred, o Jorge... Então você não ficará sozinho na festa e nem será obrigado a falar com ela! Por favor, Ron, por nós, pela _sua_ família, vá passar o natal conosco!

- Não sei, Gina, não sei! - ele parecia chateado em ter que negá-la de novo. - Mas de qualquer forma, apareço lá amanhã à tarde... o Harry me pediu para ajudá-lo a montar algumas tendas e como é no jardim, a gente não pode usar magia, ou os trouxas veriam...

- Ok, ok! - ela se entristeceu em receber mais um não do irmão. - Vou pegar a Lílian e vou pra minha casa, mas me prometa que você vai ao menos pensar no caso... diga que você vai cogitar essa idéia ainda... E se você a visse, que mal faria? Ela só te fez bem, Ron, a sua vida era muito melhor com ela...

- Não cabe a você decidir isso! - ele se levantou irritado e foi ao seu quarto, voltando com a sobrinha adormecida nos braços. - Agora vá, não quero que encha meu saco!

- Me desculpe! - ela disse, e ele viu Gina tocar a chave do portal, voltando pra casa com a filha no colo.

No outro dia de tarde, Rony aparatou na sala de estar da casa da irmã e não viu ninguém. Ele começou a observar as coisas: ela tinha decorado tudo como os trouxas o faziam no natal, com luzes coloridas e estrelas de prata no topo do pinheiro. Riu e pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim encontrar os colegas de Hogwarts. Pensou neles... Neville era curandeiro do St. Mungus, e há muito tempo eles não se falavam! Pensava em que destino teria tido Luna quando Gina apareceu.

- Ah, você chegou! - ela disse.

- Ele a olhou e riu. Havia no seu rosto o "rastro" da moeda que ele ensinara Lily a fazer.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, vendo o ar de riso do irmão.

- Nada... tava só imaginando que destino a Luna Lovegood tomou depois de Hogwarts!

- Ah... - Gina abriu um sorriso. - Está se animando para encontrá-los, Ron?

- Sim... - ele sorriu pra ela. - Estou me animando um pouco!

- Ah, que bom! Que bom, Ron! Eu queria muito passar esse natal com você! - ela se agarrou no pescoço do irmão. Ele estranhou. Só vira Gina com os sentimentos à flor da pele daquele jeito quando ela estava grávida de Lílian.

- Que foi isso? - Harry entrou na sala.

- O Ron disse que vem à festa! - Gina correu para beijar o marido.

- Mesmo? - ele olhou para Ron e depois para Gina. - Que aconteceu com seu rosto?

Rony riu e Harry o olhou com cara de quem já entendia.

- Lily? - ele perguntou a Rony.

- Sim! - ele riu.

- Você que ensinou a ela? - Harry continuava.

- Sim! - Rony caiu na gargalhada.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Gina quis saber.

- Nada, amor! - Harry riu, passando os dedos e apagando uma parte da marca no rosto de Gina. Deixara o resto para que ela notasse e brigasse com o Rony depois. - O Rony veio para me ajudar e já decidiu ir à festa?

- Ainda não está decidido... - Rony disse.

- Você _tem_ que passar esse natal conosco, Weasley! - Gina o abraçou de novo.

- Ok, eu venho! - ele não conseguiu negar diante dos abraços carinhosos da irmã.

Enquanto ele e Harry armavam a tenda, ele ouviu a voz de Gina lá dentro:

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, a minha filha tem só quatro anos e você ensina pra ela todos os tipos de brincadeiras? Ela vai se tornar Fred e Jorge, sabia?

- Ela se olhou no espelho! - Harry riu.

* * *

_Notas:_ Cena da moeda tirada de um episódio de "Friends". 


	2. Natal, Lembranças e Reencontro

**She may be the song the summer sings  
**_Ela pode ser a canção que o verão canta  
_**May be the chill the autumn brings  
**_Pode ser o arrepio que o outono trás  
_**May be a hundred different things  
**_Pode ser uma centenas de coisas diretentes  
_**Whithin the measure of the day  
**_No espaço de um dia_

* * *

Rony estava vestido diante do espelho. Uma camisa social azul marinho e uma calça preta. Era uma roupa velha, mas era a única limpa que ele encontrou que fosse digna de se vestir para a festa da Gina. Tentava arrumar os cabelos que lhe escorriam pelos olhos com um gel, mas resolveu deixar daquele jeito mesmo. Deu uma última olhada, pôs perfume, sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho e aparatou.

* * *

Hermione odiava aquele espelho que não lhe dava opiniões nem reclamava se seu vestido estava amassado! Talvez tivesse que morar numa cidade bruxa pra não ter que ficar decidindo sozinha se vestiria o vestido bege ou o levemente amarelo. 

- Pra mim, não tem diferença entre as cores! - dizia Tom, seu namorado. Ela teve vontade de matá-lo.

- Tom... - ela o olhou, os olhos fulminantes. - Então o modelo, qual o melhor modelo?

- Todos ficam bem em você! - ele se levantou e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Ai, não sei porque chamei você pra essa festa! - ela disse, mostrando irritação, mas rindo com o carinho do namorado.

- Talvez porque eu nunca conheci nenhum amigo seu, nem do colégio interno que você estudava, nem do trabalho misterioso que você exerce!

- O que a gente combinou quando começou a namorar?

- Nada de passado, eu sei! - ele virou Hermione para que ela o olhasse nos olhos azuis. - Não sei o que você esconde, mocinha, mas agradeço por ter me convidado para compartilhar esse momento com você!

- Obrigado por ser tão compreensível, Tom! - ela o beijou.

Acabou por escolher o vestido bege. Prendeu uma parte dos cabelos com uma presilha e deixou que a outra metade caísse em cachos nos seus ombros, mostrando o decote que tinha nas costas do vestido. Depois colocou um colar de pérolas, perfume e puxou Tom pela mão, para atravessarem a rua em direção à casa de Gina e Harry.

* * *

- Rony! - Gina o abraçou. - Você veio! 

- Mas não devia aparatar, sabia que nós vamos ter trouxas aqui? - Molly Weasley reclamou com o filho. - Que cabelo é esse? Não quero você com nenhum cabelo comprido como seu irmão, está me ouvindo?

- Mãe... não enche! - ele disse, saindo para falar com Luna e Neville, que ele avistara de longe.

- Rony Weasley! - Neville riu. Estava mais sério e parecendo mais confiante que no colégio. Rony achou que a AD ajudou bastante aquele menino desastrado. - Estava agora mesmo pensando nos nossos tempos em Hogwarts!

- Sim, é verdade! - Luna sorriu pra ele. Ainda tinha seu olhar sonhador, mas agora era uma mulher bonita, e não mais uma garotinha que usava brincos estranhos. Parecia elegante.

- Como estão? - Rony cumprimentou-lhes. - Ouvi dizer que você é a nova editora-chefe do Pasquim, Luna! E você, Neville, como vão as coisas em St. Mungus? Ouvi dizer que vocês ficaram noivos! Como foi?

Mas o que eles responderam, Rony não saberia dizer, pois toda a sua atenção se voltara à linda mulher que atravessava o salão de mãos dadas com um cara qualquer. Ela sorria e cumprimentava todos, e o sorriso dela estava ainda mais bonito do que ele imaginava que estivesse. Hermione abraçou Harry, e falou algumas coisas que fez Lílian rir.

Rony começou a se sentir estranho, de repente todo o espanto dele em relação à sua beleza se tornou na dor que ele sentiu ao perdê-la. Depois essa dor se tornou no amor que sentia toda vez que a abraçava pela cintura. Ele viu que não adiantava mentir para si mesmo, amava aquela mulher mais que tudo na vida. Ela era a única que conseguia fazê-lo sentir tudo isso num decorrer de uma hora.

- Rony? - Luna quebrou o círculo de pensamentos dele. - Se sente mal?

- Preciso tomar um ar! - ele disse, saindo pela porta da cozinha até o jardim, para não dar de cara com Hermione.

Caminhou no gramado e sentou num dos bancos que ele sentava para contar histórias a Lílian. Pensou nela, e pensou que fora mesmo muito idiota de ter ido àquela festa. Não queria revê-la, pois saberia que seu coração iria remoer tudo o que se passou... além disso, ela... ela estava acompanhada! Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo passou ali, até que sentiu alguém bater em seu ombro.

* * *

Hermione apresentava seus amigos a Tom, explicando-lhe alguns detalhes sobre Hogwarts. 

- Mas como eu nunca ouvi falar nessa escola?

- Bem... - ela sorriu para dar tempo de criar uma mentira. - É uma escola muito especial! Sabe, ninguém pode dizer onde ela fica, nem que esteve lá! E além disso, você só é aceito se receber a carta de lá, então se você não recebeu, nunca ouvirá falar dela!

- Parece loucura! Faz sentido por outro lado! - o rapaz parecia confuso.

Hermione parou diante de Neville, cumprimentando Luna com um abraço.

- Parabéns pelo noivado, foi realmente uma grande notícia! - ela disse.

- Sim, nós estamos muito felizes! - Luna pareceu envergonhada, mas mostrou a Hermione a mão esquerda com sua aliança de ouro branco com um enorme diamante no meio.

- Esses aqui são Neville e Luna! - ela disse a Tom. - Neville é médico e Luna é editora de uma revista!

- Sério? - ele riu. - De que hospital você é?

- Sem mais perguntas, Tom! - Hermione puxou o namorado, que sorriu decepcionado para os amigos dela.

- Mione, querida! - a Sra. Weasley correu até ela! - Quanto tempo, quanto tempo! - ela a abraçou forte. - Desde quando não te via? Desde que você e o Rony... - ela viu Tom de mãos dadas com Hermione. - Ora, mas quem é esse belo rapaz?

- Sou Tom, o namorado da Hermione! - ele sorriu, apertando a mão da Sra. Weasley.

- Ah... que bom! - Molly sorriu para não mostrar a decepção. Ainda esperava que ela e Rony voltassem a se acertar. - Vocês fazem um lindo casal! Você tem alguma notícia sobre a nossa família, Mione?

- Claro! - ela sorriu. - A Gina me contou sobre o casamento do Gui, do Carlinhos, do Percy e do Jorge. Me disse sobre os filhos deles também! Ela disse que o Fred tem dado trabalho, mas não se casou ainda!

- Sim, e eu tenho fotos de todos eles! - ela puxou os dois e Mione se preocupou se as fotos seriam ao estilo bruxo, se movendo, ou trouxa. Ela puxou um envelope com fotos trouxas, Hermione suspirou aliviada, e Molly ficou mostrando as fotos dos filhos e dos netos, mas escondeu a última foto, onde um Rony sorridente agarrava dois garotinhos, gêmeos, filhos do Fred. Tom ficou abobado com os cabelos ruivos que todos tinham.

* * *

- Olá! - Gina disse, sentando-se no banco ao lado dele. - Triste? 

- Pensativo! - ele riu pra ela. Olhou para seus cabelos vermelhos presos num coque e seu vestido grafite. - Você está linda hoje, sabia?

- Sabia! - ela riu. - E você também! Eu achei que você fosse reagir melhor quando a visse!

- Não sei do que você está falando! - ele desconversou.

- Ou foi o acompanhante dela que deixou você assim? Você não esperava que em seis anos ela não fosse arranjar alguém, né?

- Gina... já fui grosso com você uma vez, quando você tentou entender o que sinto pela Mione... por favor, não me faça ser grosso de novo!

- Ok, desculpe! - ela pegou na mão dele. - Queria te contar uma coisa. É uma coisa muito boa, muiot mesmo. Quero que você seja o primeiro a saber... nem o Harry sabe ainda!

- Você está grávida, não é? - ele sorriu para a irmã.

Ela o olhou por um momento, imaginando como ele poderia ter adivinhado. Depois sorriu e o abraçou.

- Se for um homem, que nome você daria? - ela sorriu. Fez Rony se lembrar de um momento com Hermione, quando eles eram felizes.

* * *

_O inverno tinha passado e toda a neve derretido, mas aquele dia na praça não tinha sido esquecido. Rony abraçava Mione num dos bancos lá. Era primavera, e os canteiros de tulipas estavam repletos de flores brancas, rosas e vermelhas. Rony tinha colhido algumas para Mione e estava deitado no colo dela, num dos bancos, na mesma praça em Hogsmeade._

- _Então, que nome nós daremos às duas Hermiones e ao Rony que teremos? - ele perguntou._

- _Ainda estamos no sexto ano, não é muito cedo para pensar? - ela riu._

- _Não... achei que mulheres gostassem de pensar neles... você já tem alguma opção?_

- _Eu estive pensando num... na verdade até pesquisei. É um nome celta e tem uma história sobre ele, sabe? É o nome de uma árvore que os trouxas usavam para afastar os bruxos, com a falsa impressão de que os bruxos da Idade Média adoravam o diabo. Eles colocavam um galho dessa árvore na porta de casa, acreditando que o cheiro dela ou algo assim iria repelir os bruxos. O nome da árvore é Rowan._

- _Uma história assustadora! - ele riu pra ela. - Mas gostei do nome! Rowan...! Ok, temos o primeiro!_

- _E você, não pensou em nenhum?_

- _Sim... na verdade, não paro de pensar neles...! - ele sorriu. - O mais bonito que me lembrei foi Anya, mas não pesquisei sobre ele, não sei o que significa!_

- _Anya! - ela sorriu. - Lindo nome para a nossa garotinha! Depois a gente pesquisa sobre ele! Agora... já temos as duas Hermiones, e quanto ao meu Rony?_

- _Hum... - ele pensou. Já sabia que nome gostaria, na verdade era o nome de seu tetravô, mas resolveu fazer supresa. - Que tal... era o nome do meu tetravô, sabe... que tal Romeo?_

- _Oh! - Hermione pareceu surpresa e maravilhada. - Como Romeo and Juliet!_

- _Como o que? - Rony riu. _

- _Romeo and Juliet, um livro trouxa que tem uma história linda de amor! Adorei esse nome, Rony! Mal posso esperar pelos nossos filhos! - ela o beijou.

* * *

_

- Rony? - Gina o acordou de sua lembrança.

- Não vou te dizer o nome, pois é um que eu escolhi há muito tempo, mas que ainda espero colocar num filho meu!

- Tudo bem! - Gina riu. - Preciso ir... pretendo anunciar a notícia ainda esta noite... quero aproveitar que nenhum dos convidados foi embora ainda!

- Ok! - ele disse. - Não vou entrar agora, tá? Nem sei se devia ter vindo!

- Rony! - ela se entristeceu.

- Eu vim por você! - ele se levantou e a abraçou. – Eu senti que você estava grávida ontem. É como se eu tivesse adivinhado... Parabéns, minha irmã, que você seja muito feliz todos os dias de sua vida!

- Que nós sejamos felizes pelo resto de nossas vidas, meu irmão! - ele a beijou na testa e ela entrou em casa. Ele continuou sentado naquele jardim, olhando para a plantação de lírios que Gina cultivava.

* * *

Hermione passou a festa inteira sorridente, e não pôde deixar de derramar uma lágrima ao escutar o anúncio de Gina e ver Harry correr para beijá-la e depois beijar a barriga. Chorou mais ainda quando Lílian fez o mesmo. Depois de correr para parabenizá-los, estava decidindo chamar Tom para irem embora, antes que Luna resolvesse explicá-lo o que era um Trasgo Montanhês. Já estava quase puxando-o pela mão quando viu alguém retornar do jardim pela porta da cozinha. 

Seu coração batia tão forte que ela achou que tinha quebrado algumas costelas. Ele não tinha percebido ela lá, tinha? Não saberia responder. Ele parecia triste e abatido, mas definitivamente tinha deixado todo o seu ar de garotinho de lado. Não que quando eles namoravam ele ainda era um garotinho, mas aquele adulto na porta de casa sorrindo para Lílian não tinha o ar inocente do Rony que ela deixara na estação de King Cross, com o coração despedaçado. Como ele estava bonito! Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam maiores, cobrindo os olhos algumas vezes, ele passava os dedos neles de vez em quando, gesto que derretia o coração de Mione. Ele parecia mais alto e mais forte.

Quando ela menos esperava, ele a olhou. Ela queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Achou que ele simplesmente a ignoraria, mas, ao contrário do que ela pensava, ele sorriu. Um sorriso amigável e lindo. Ela sorriu de volta e não soube o que fazer, então desviou o olhar. Tinha pedido a Gina que nunca lhe contasse notícias dele, mas tinha vontade de correr, abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e perguntá-lo como estava a vida. Não sabia, porém, se ele a responderia ou a odiaria para sempre. Mas precisava saber. Caminhou na direção dele, sorrindo, e se alegrou ao ver que ele também sorria.

- Olá! - ela disse tímida.

- Olá! - ele não gaguejou, mas fez um esforço.

- Pensei que não viria...

- Eu não viria! - ele sorriu. - Mas eu sabia desse comunicado da Gina... então tive que presenciar!

- Legal isso, não? - ela sorriu, olhando Gina, Harry e Lílian tirando uma foto.

- É... - ele respondeu. - Então, cadê a sua aliança?

- Não sou casada, o Tom é meu namorado!

- Ah... - ele viu o cara se aproximar.

- Hermione, é hora de irmos! - Tom disse no ouvido dela. - Ah, não conheço esse seu amigo!

- Sou Rony Weasley! - ele disse, apertando a mão de Tom.

- Então... - ele riu um pouco. - Foi esse, Mione?

- Esse o que? - Rony quis saber. Mostrou um pouco de irritação

- Que ela deixou quando mais nova! - ele respondeu, aparentando ter ciúmes de Rony.

- Você me deixou e fala disso pras pessoas? - ele virou-se, extremamente irritado, para Hermione.

- Ele não é uma pessoa qualquer, é meu namorado! - Hermione falou alto. Alguns convidados pararam o que estavam fazendo para observá-los.

- Por favor, não façam escândalo aqui... - Harry se aproximou de Rony. Conhecia os amigos e sabia que eles fariam o maior barulho se ele não interviesse logo.

- Não foi nenhum prazer encontrar você, Granger! - ele disse, saindo dali para o quarto de Lílian. Lá, ele aparatou para seu apartamento e se deitou na cama, irritado com ela, mas mesmo assim com o coração doendo porque brigaram... mais uma vez.

* * *

_Notas_: Eu adoro o cabelo que o Rupert está usando atualmente, caindo nos olhos... então o Rony da minha história tem um cabelo assim. 

Quanto ao nome Tom, espero que não lembrem a vocês o nome do Tom Riddle, na verdade eu estava querendo colocar Clark (lembrando do seriado Smallville), mas resolvi colocar Tom porque é o nome do ator que faz o Clark, Tom Welling. Meu Tom é super gente boa, nada a ver com o xará Voldie, ok?

Na dúvida para escolherem nomes de bebês, vão para http/ Foi lá que procurei os nomes dos filhos do Ron com a Mione. Só para que vocês saibam, Anya é a versão russa para o nome Anna, que significa "graciosa" em hebraico. Romeo significa "romano", e tem origem latina. Eu ainda pensei em colocar o nome Deirdre (que significa "triste" em celta/galês) no local de Rowan, mas acabei optando pelo segundo. Ambos são retirados do livro "A Hora das Bruxas", de Anne Rice.


	3. No Hospital

**She may be the beauty or the beast  
**_Ela pode ser a bela ou a fera  
_**May be the famine or the feast  
**_Pode ser a fome ou o banquete  
_**May turn each day  
**_Pode transformar cada dia  
_**Into a heaven or a hell  
**_Em um céu ou num inferno

* * *

_

Já tinha se passado quase duas semanas desde o natal. Rony tinha passado a festa de reveillon sozinho em casa, pois não queria ir à casa de sua mãe devido a uma briga que tiveram alguns dias antes da festa. Ele também não queria ir à casa de Gina e Harry temendo encontrar Hermione.

Quanto ao acontecido no natal, ele a odiara por dois ou três dias, mas percebeu que no fundo não podia odiá-la, pois a amava, e já desejava até revê-la, como aconteceu no passado. Procurava encher sua mente com outras coisas ou outras mulheres, mas não adiantava ter a cama cheia e o coração sangrando.

Caminhava pelas ruas pensando em Mione, quando parou de repente na frente de uma livraria trouxa. Lembrou-se que nunca tinha lido "Romeo and Juliet". Saiu de lá com um pacote nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto e foi pra o seu apartamento. Lá, lera o livro todo numa noite só.

Um mês depois, porém, aconteceu algo que ele não esperava. Uma coruja arranhava o vidro de sua janela e ele correu para pegar a carta que ela carregava, agradecendo-lhe com um carinho nas penas da cabeça. Ao ler as palavras "_Ao Sr. Ronald Weasley"_ no envelope, reconheceu a letra: era de Hermione. Pensou antes de abri-la, mas só resistiu por alguns segundos, a curiosidade era maior.

_Querido Rony,_

_Não sei se depois de tudo eu ainda tenho o direito de chamá-lo de "Rony", mas é um risco que estou correndo, assim como enviar essa carta também o é._

_Desde aquela festa que eu me arrependo de ter discutido com você, principalmente porque eu estava errada. Eu tinha em mente enviar essa carta, mas o meu orgulho não me deixou reconhecer pra você o meu erro._

_Então esse é o objetivo dessa carta: te pedir perdão. Tanto pelo que aconteceu no natal quanto pelo que aconteceu anos atrás quando éramos jovens. Eu acho que devo explicações a você, e estaria disposta a dá-las se você quisesse._

_Então, meu querido Rony, pelos anos de amizade que tivemos, pela guerra que lutamos juntos, por tudo o que passamos, você me perdoa?_

_Você foi meu primeiro e único amor e eu não conseguiria viver se descobrisse que você me odeia... mas Rony, eu preciso saber!_

_Por favor, responda essa carta!_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Rony não conseguiu deixar de dar um sorriso abobado enquanto lia a carta. Pelo que conhecia Hermione, era realmente raro vê-la superar o orgulho e reconhecer seu erro! Resolveu pensar um pouco antes de responder, mas já sabia o que diria a ela: a perdoaria, claro! Ele nunca a odiara, mesmo tendo motivos para tanto. Ele foi dormir, depois de ler a carta pela terceira vez.

* * *

Hermione não dormira bem. Olhava constantemente para o poleiro vazio na gaiola de sua coruja. Ele já devia ter lido a carta, mas ainda não havia respondido. Ela se viu lembrando do passado, dos abraços e beijos dele. Há anos evitava pensar nele, agora o fazia constantemente e sentia-se bem com isso. Adormeceu com uma foto na mão, onde ela e Rony sorriam enquanto algumas folhas caíam, tirada no último verão que passaram em Hogwarts, o último verão que passaram juntos.

Ela acordou quando o sol já estava claro, com o arranhar de sua coruja na janela. Correu para pegá-la ansiosa em ler a resposta dele. Abriu um largo sorriso ao abrir o envelope e ver a carta, pois ela era tópica do Rony: curta e objetiva.

_Mione,_

_Pode me chamar de Rony, ou como quiser._

_Eu nunca te odiei. Você só me deu alegrias, então achava injusto te odiar. Sendo assim, claro que você está perdoada!_

_Nos encontraremos qualquer dia desses sem o palerma do seu namorado pra colocarmos os papos em dia, ok?_

_Com carinho,_

_Ronald B. Weasley_

Ela sorriu mais ainda ao lê-la. Então ele ainda era tão perfeito quanto quando namoravam! E mantinha o senso de humor intacto também! Ela leu de novo e riu ao ver como ele falara do Tom. Na hora do nervosismo, esquecera de dizer a ele que tinha acabado o namoro um dia depois da festa, cansada de mentir para um trouxa.

* * *

Procurar coisas de bebês era muito difícil, especialmente para ele que era o homem mais indeciso do mundo! Estava em dúvida entre um vestidinho cor de rosa ou um conjuntinho azul, mas tinha razão em estar, pois Gina estava no segundo mês de gravidez e não sabia ainda o sexo do bebê. Além disso, ele tinha que comprar objetos trouxas, e achava todos sem graça!

- Qual o item mais "mágico" que vocês têm? - perguntou à vendedora

Ela sorriu com a pergunta, mas saiu para procurar o tal item. Voltou minutos depois com um móbile para berços com cinco fadinhas coloridas penduradas. As fadas que os trouxas imaginaram eram muito diferentes das reais, com cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e rosto angelical, mas elas se acendiam, deixando uma fraca luz no ambiente, que o lembrava das festas em Hogwarts, onde as fadinhas iluminavam e decoravam o ambiente. Ele pagou e embrulhou para presente, e ia sair da loja, se não visse o rosto dela cruzando o ambiente e sorrindo para ele.

Ela se aproximou e eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, apenas se abraçaram longamente, mostrando a saudade que sentiram um do outro durante todo esse tempo.

- Então... - ele perguntou. - Já está esperando um filho daquele palerma?

- Não... - ela riu. - Na verdade, terminei com ele depois daquela festa. É chato mentir para um trouxa, sabia? - eles riram.

- Comprando presentes para o bebê da Gina e do Harry?

- Sim, estou! E vejo que você leu meus pensamentos!

Ele apenas sorriu e a ajudou a escolher duas roupinhas brancas. Resolveram sair de lá para um Café que tinha em frente. Ela arranhou a perna nuns ferros de uma construção vizinha, sangrou bastante, mas ela escondeu de Rony, pois não queria estragar o momento. Depois ela faria um feitiço e estaria ótima de novo.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo. Antigos sonhos e empregos, experiências engraçadas e relacionamentos mal-sucedidos, e o sol se pôs lá fora sem que eles percebessem.

- Uau, já anoiteceu! - Rony notou e riu. - Que tal um jantar no meu apartamento?

- Hum... - ela pensou. Tinha trabalhos a fazer em casa e aquele ferimento na perna estava latejando bastante agora, mas não conseguiria dizer não. - Ok! Onde você mora?

- Aqui perto, logo na esquina! - ele respondeu. - É um lugar pequeno, mal-localizado, mas é arrumadinho... além disso, sou um ótimo cozinheiro!

- Hum, agora me convenceu! - ela sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira. Ele pagou a conta e saíram caminhando para o apartamento dele.

Ela se sentia um pouco tonta e teve que disfarçar para não mancar ou para que Rony não visse sua calça suja de sangue. Preocupou-se com a dor que aumentava, mas deixou passar. Em casa, tomaria uma poção pra repor o sangue que perdera.

Era realmente pequeno o apartamento dele, mas parecia bem aconchegante.

- Agora fique aí sentada no sofá que eu vou preparar o jantar!

- Nada disso! - ela reclamou. - Não vou deixar você fazer todo o trabalho sozinho! Vou ajudá-lo!

- Claro que não, você é visita! - ele sorriu.

Ela responderia reclamando, mas a dor no ferimento foi tão grande e ela estava tão fraca que ela caiu no sofá.

- Mione, que foi? - ele correu até ela, preocupado.

- Não foi nada, Ron! - ela respondeu, com a mão na perna.

- Como não foi nada, você está sangrando...! - ele disse, ao ver a calça dela. - Você tinha me dito que não tinha tido nada quando arranhou a perna, Mione!

- Mas... mas eu nem tinha notado! - ela disse, desmaiando em seguida.

Rony não se lembrou de poções ou feitiços, então agarrou o corpo desfalecido dela e desceu as escadas correndo ("_finalmente uma vantagem de se morar no 1º andar!"_), colocou-a no seu velho carro e correu para o primeiro hospital que viu: um hospital trouxa.

* * *

- Ela precisa de uma transfusão! - o médico lhe explicou. - Perdeu um bocado de sangue com esse corte! Nós já o fechamos com pontos, mas ela está fraca e está precisando de sangue! Estamos procurando no banco de sangue um que seja compatível com o dela...

- Eu dou o meu sangue! - ele disse, sem saber o que falava. Apenas não queria que outro sangue corresse nas veias dela senão o dele. Também não sabia o que era "pontos", mas pelo nome ele achava que devia doer bastante.

- Sendo assim, temos que fazer um exame primeiro, rapaz! - o médico sorriu.

Ele foi levado a um pequeno laboratório de analisis e quase desmaiou quando a enfermeira colocou a agulha em sua veia. Não sabia que os tratamentos trouxas doíam tanto! Estava quase desistindo de doar seu sangue quando soube que o dele era igual ao dela. Isso deu novos ânimos e ele resolveu que enfrentaria aquela dor por ela.

A dor de doar sangue foi um pouco maior que quando foi fazer o exame, mas conseguiu agüentar até o fim. Quando ele se levantou na maca, sentia-se tonto.

- Você foi um rapaz forte! - ouviu a enfermeira dizer, e desmaiou.

Acordou logo depois, com a enfermeira colocando um algodão com éter perto de seu nariz. Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Há quanto tempo está em jejum?

- Não como nada desde o almoço!

- Oh, mas isso não é bom! - ela olhou o relógio, era quase dez da noite. - A sua amiga está num quarto, recebendo seu sangue, você devia ir comer algo no refeitório, depois poderá se juntar a ela!

- E quanto ao sangue que tiraram de mim?

- Não se preocupe! - ela sorriu. - Você já é adulto, seu corpo irá repor esse sangue, mas você precisa se alimentar direito para isso, ok?

Ele percebeu que estava faminto e foi ao refeitório.

* * *

Hermione acordou e olhou ao redor sem lembrar onde estava. Viu o soro no seu braço, o curativo na perna e Rony adormecido num sofá ao lado da cama dela e entendeu: estava num hospital por causa da perna.

- Rony? - ela chamou e ele levantou assustado.

- Mione! - ele correu para o pé da cama dela. - Como se sente?

- Bem... - ela sorriu.

- Você não devia ter escondido o corte, Mione! O médico disse que você perdeu muito sangue... ele deu até pontos! Não sei o que é pontos, mas acho que vai deixar cicatriz... - ele disse preocupado, ela sorriu.

- É um tipo de "costura"... - ela explicou. - Eles usam agulha e linha especiais e juntam a pele rasgada! Uma poção pode tirar a cicatriz, não se preocupe! - ela ia tirar o curativo para ver.

- Por favor, não me mostre! - ele disse, o rosto numa expressão que misturava dor e nojo. - Tem um grande risco de que eu desmaie de novo se você me mostrar!

- Você desmaiou hoje? - ela riu.

- Você não devia rir! - ele riu também. - Os trouxas não repõem o sangue com poções, sabia? Você precisava de sangue, o meu era igual ao seu, então eu fiz uma doação... e desmaiei depois!

- Então eu agradeço pelo seu sangue! - ela sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu faria tudo de novo!

- Ah, você acordou! - a enfermeira disse, entrando no quarto e quebrando o clima de timidez dos dois. - Foi um corte feio esse, hein? Você precisa de alguns antibióticos e de caminhar um pouco para recuperar as forças! Porque você e seu amigo não caminham pelo hospital? Ainda hoje você poderá sair daqui!

A enfermeira foi saindo e ela olhou para a roupa que estava vestindo. Usava uma camisola dela e um robe cor de rosa.

- Como arranjei isso? - perguntou a Rony, pegando nas roupas.

- Eu liguei pra Gina e ela trouxe. Ela e Harry estavam aqui, mas tiveram que correr para a Toca porque Lílian estava doente e minha mãe desesperada. Além disso, é madrugada já e eles precisavam dormir em casa! Mas ela e as enfermeiras que colocaram essa roupa em você... não se preocupe que eu não vi nada!

- Vamos caminhar então? - ela disse, sorrindo.

- Claro!

Ele deu o braço e ela passou o dela, entrelaçando-os. Eles caminhavam pelo hospital e subiram para o andar de pediatria. Pararam de frente ao berçário e ficaram olhando os bebês que dormiam tranqüilos.

Uma velha senhora os olhava também e, apontando um bebê gorducho e careca, falou com Rony.

- Esse é o meu neto, Andrew! - ela sorriu. - Qual deles é o filho de vocês?

Hermione já estava abrindo a boca para dizer que não tinham filhos, mas Rony, que já estava de olho num bebê ruivo e de olhos azuis, apontou pra ele.

- Aquele ali! - Hermione já ia brigar com ele pela mentira, mas ele continuou. - O nome dele é Romeo!

Ela manteve os olhos fechados pois estavam marejados de lágrimas com as lembranças do passado. Então ela sorriu e falou com a senhora.

- E esse pai dele desmaiou no parto!

- Ah... - a senhora riu. - Meu filho também! É por isso que as mulheres que têm os bebês, nós suportamos mais que eles as dores!

Depois a senhora elogiou o nome do bebê e foi saindo de perto deles.

- Pensei que você tinha esquecido!

- Como esqueceria? Foi o melhor momento da minha vida! Além disso, eu ainda pensava em ter um filho chamado Romeo! - ela riu ele continuou. - "Vou beijar esses lábios; É possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte".

- E você leu 'Romeo and Juliet'! - ela parecia feliz e maravilhada.

- Numa noite só! - ele sorriu. - Uma bela história de amor... Um gênio, o tal Shakespeare!

Hermione sorriu e ele a abraçou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos dela.

- Eu nunca esqueci de você, Mione! - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – E nunca esquecerei!


	4. O Pedido

**She may be the mirror of my dreams  
**_Ela pode ser o espelho de meus sonhos  
_**A smile reflected in a stream  
**_Um sorriso refletido num riacho  
_**She may not be what she may seem  
**_Ela pode não ser o que ela aparenta  
_**Inside her shell  
**_Dentro de sua concha

* * *

_

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que você está me roubando! – Rony falou, sorrindo, enquanto espremia os olhos para ver que cartas ele tinha na mão. Por que fora beber toda aquela margarita trouxa?

- Oh, como você me acusa de tal absurdo? – Hermione se levantou, igualmente bêbada com a margarita. – Pois saiba que assim eu não quero mais jogar.

- Ótimo! – Rony se levantou também. – É um jogo trouxa muito estranho esse tal de Rôquer. Espere, é Côrrer? Não, não é... ah, qualquer coisa.

- É PÔQUER... – Hermione o corrigiu. – Espere, tive uma idéia... vamos pintar o Harry?

- O Harry? – Rony olhou para o amigo adormecido no sofá de sua casa, ainda abraçado a uma garrafa de tequila. – Ah, o Harry! O que o Harry tá fazendo aqui bêbado? Ele devia estar cuidando da minha irmã e de sua filha!

- Ele veio beber com a gente, lembra? Mas ele nunca agüentou mais de duas rodadas de uísque de fogo, coitado... – Hermione pegou um pote de tintas que Lily tinha usado para pintar. – E agora nós vamos pintar ele!

- Ok.

Harry se mexeu poucas vezes enquanto eles o pintaram. Hermione desenhou uma grande flor na sua bochecha enquanto Rony pintava sua boca de vermelho e seus olhos de azul, como uma sombra.

- Mas o que é isso aqui? – Gina perguntou, descendo as escadas.

– Sujou, vamos correr! – Hermione puxou Rony pela mão e eles se trancaram no banheiro da casa de Harry, ainda ouvindo Gina gritando. (_Eu vou dormir e deixo vocês sozinhos por algumas horas e vocês caem bêbados e pintam o rosto do meu marido?_).

- Essa foi por MUITO pouco... – Hermione disse, lavando a mão na pia. Viu-se no espelho, mas estava vendo duas dela, e não sabia dizer qual delas estava meio descabelada e com a maquiagem borrada nos olhos.

- Muito pouco mesmo... – Rony se aproximou da pia para lavar as suas mãos também. – Ei, você está meio suja de tinta na testa... bem aqui ó...

Ele virou delicadamente o rosto dela com a mão, e com a outra mão molhada, limpou a gota de tinta vermelha na testa dela. Ele nunca mais tinha chegado tão perto do rosto dela. Não desde o hospital, mas desde então, e já tinha um mês que aquilo aconteceu, eles vinham se tratando como amigos apenas. Bons amigos, mas não era só isso que Rony desejava. E estar assim tão perto do rosto dela lhe lembrou do turbilhão de sensações que o invadia sempre que a agarrava pela cintura e lhe beijava suavemente.

- Ainda está sujo? – ela perguntou timidamente, esquecendo toda a tontura que sentia. – Você está me olhando tão fixamente, estou tão descabelada assim?

- Não... – Rony passou a mão em seus cabelos macios. Nunca mais tinha feito isso também. – Você está perfeita, como sempre.

E sem pensar, sem saber qual seria a reação dele, ela o beijou.

* * *

Era estranho pensar nela e não sentir aquela pontinha de tristeza. Era estranho pensar nela e sentir vontade de dar socos pro ar e sair gritando que estava explodindo de amor. Era estranho saber que ela o amava de novo. Era estranho acordar e sentir o corpo dela abraçado no seu. Era estranho, tudo era estranho, mas Rony não trocaria isso tudo por nada.

Depois daquele beijo no banheiro de Harry e Gina, eles reataram o namoro. Ninguém precisou dizer nada, eles apenas voltaram declararem que se amavam a cada instante. Como se nunca tivessem parado. E na verdade nunca tinham, nenhum deles se deixou de se amar ao longo desses seis anos que passaram separados. E agora, mesmo um mês depois de terem voltado a namorar, Rony ainda sentia calafrios quando ouvia o nome dela, e o coração de Hermione ainda palpitava quando ouvia a voz dele. Exatamente como acontecia em Hogwarts, quando eram só amigos e quando passaram a namorar. Nada havia mudado.

Pensando nisso tudo, Rony resolveu tomar uma decisão.

* * *

**She who always seems so haapy in a crowd  
**_Ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão  
_**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
**_Cujos olhos podem ser tão discretos e orgulhosos  
_**No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
**_Ninguém pode vê-los quando choram

* * *

_

Não foi fácil, mas finalmente ele tinha encontrado a perfeita. Ele passou um dia inteiro revirando todas as lojas de Londres, e quando a encontrou, parecia que não caberia em si de felicidade.

- É uma peça rara e muito bonita. – A vendedora lhe dizia. – Tem mais de 100 anos. É de ouro branco e diamantes.

Era exatamente o que ele esperava. Tinha um desenho antigo, como anéis de princesas, um diamante grande no meio e vários diamantes ao redor. Era perfeito, e combinava com Hermione. Ele nem quis saber o preço.

- Certo, eu vou levar.

Agora só faltava arrumar a situação perfeita pra lhe pedir que fosse sua para sempre. Saiu da loja com o anel no bolso e o coração inflado de alegria.

* * *

Como tinha chegado em casa primeiro que ela, resolveu preparar-lhe um jantar. Tudo sairia perfeito, ele já tinha tudo na cabeça. Arrumou tudo até a hora em que ela chegaria, avisando pela coruja, um pouco antes, que tinha faltado luz em casa e que ela não se assustasse se aparatasse em casa e visse que estavam a luz de velas.

Hermione demorou um pouco mais para sair do escritório, tinha uma reunião de departamento. Quando aparatou em casa, assustou-se a princípio com o escuro, mas lembrou-se do aviso de Rony que estavam sem luz.

- Essa tecnologia trouxa... – ela pensou alto, enquanto notava que tinha aparecido no ambiente uma mesinha com uma vela e um cartão. – Hey, você não deveria estar aqui... – ela caminhou até a mesinha e leu o cartão.

_Vá para o quarto._

Ela conheceu a letra de Rony, e estranhou a casa estar muito silenciosa. Na certa ele estava aprontando alguma e ela estava sem muita paciência para descobrir o que era depois de uma reunião particularmente chata. Mas, curiosa como estava, resolveu ir até o quarto. Subiu as escadas, Rony tinha colocado uma vela pequena em cada degrau, como que iluminando seu caminho. Só então ela percebeu que estava pisando em pétalas de rosas, que desenhavam no chão o caminho que ela deveria seguir.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto, viu pela fresta que a luz estava acesa, e não estava faltando luz, como Rony estava dizendo.

- Ron? – ela disse, enquanto abria a porta vagarosamente. Depois desse mistério todo, já estava meio preocupada de que algo tivesse acontecido com ele. – Ron, você está aí?

A claridade repentina doeu em seus olhos, mas assim que ela pôde abrir os olhos, viu em cima da cama o vestido vermelho mais lindo que ela já tinha visto na vida, com outro bilhete de seu namorado.

_Vista-o e vá para a cozinha._

Ela detestava receber ordens, ainda mais de um bilhete idiota. Mas o vestido era tão bonito que ela achou que era um desperdício ir brigar com Rony por lhe dar ordens por bilhetes sem nem ter o provado antes. Vestida, ela se olhou no espelho. Era realmente perfeito e coube perfeitamente em seu corpo. E ela esqueceu toda a vontade de ralhar com Rony, só queria beijá-lo e agradecê-lo pelo presente.

Desceu, então, as escadas, esquecendo de acender a luz, ou sem querer acendê-las para não quebrar o clima que ele tinha criado, e foi até a cozinha, abrindo a grande porta de correr que a separava da sala de jantar. E lá estava ele, seu Rony, vestido de terno e sentado numa mesa posta para dois.

- O vestido ficou perfeito, como eu imaginei! – ele se levantou, oferecendo-lhe uma taça de vinho. – Me desculpe, eu já servi o vinho, mas você demorou um bocado...

- Eu... – ela não conseguiu falar no início. Ele tinha preparado todos os detalhes, as rosas na mesa, todas as louças postas como nos restaurantes mais chiques, o cheiro delicioso do jantar no forno... tudo perfeito. – Eu tive reunião... desculpe por não avisar! – ela sorriu. – Rony, o vestido é lindo, a mesa está perfeita... eu... oh, puxa, muito obrigada!

Ela o abraçou e o beijou.

- Eu quis preparar algo diferente pra você... – ele riu. – Eu fiz até as costeletas que eu tinha prometido que ia fazer desde sempre...

Ele tirou a bandeja do forno e serviu-a. Ela sentada, estava maravilhada com o namorado perfeito que tinha.

- Existe alguma comemoração especial por causa disso?

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois? Vamos jantar primeiro, depois tem a sobremesa, e aí depois eu falo sobre a ocasião especial, ok?

- Ok! – ela sorriu.

* * *

**She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
**_Ela talvez seja o amor que não pode ter esperança de durar  
_**May come to me from shadows of the past  
**_Talvez venha a mim das sombras do passado  
_**That I remember till the day I die  
**_E vou me lembrar até o fim da minha vida

* * *

O jantar tinha saído exatamente como ele planejara. Ela estava acabando a sobremesa de chocolate que ele tinha feito, e ele já suava um pouco com a expectativa de lhe pedir em casamento. Quando ela terminou e lhe elogiou, ele viu que esse era o momento perfeito._

- Mione... eu... eu fiz tudo isso porque quero te fazer um pedido... – ele a puxou para se levantar, e a levou até a varanda da casa. – Eu não sei nem como começar...

- Ai Rony, pede logo... – ela riu. – Você quer aceitar aquele emprego de jogador de quadribol, não é?

- Não, meu amor, não é isso. – ele riu. – Embora nós conversaremos sobre isso depois. É uma grande oferta, sabia?

- E sobre o que é, então?

- É uma coisa muito melhor. E muito, muito mais importante... – ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e se ajoelhou.

- Oh céus! – Hermione percebeu o que aconteceria.

- Hermione Granger, não é segredo que eu a amo. Não é segredo que eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu percorri vários caminhos, mas todos eles me levaram até você. Porque nosso amor é puro e forte, e é para sempre. Por isso eu pergunto... você quer se casar comigo?

- Oh Rony... – ela se ajoelhou e o abraçou. – Oh, Rony, não há nada mais no mundo que eu queira tanto.

Rony abriu a caixinha do anel, revelando-o.

- Então isso pertence a você... – ele colocou o anel em seu dedo, e a beijou.

* * *

_Notas:_ Bom, quem quiser ver uma foto de como eu imaginei que era o anel que o Rony dava, pode ver aqui: http/ 


	5. O livro

**She may be the reason I survive  
**_Ela pode ser a razão pela qual eu sobrevivo  
_**The way and wherefore I'm alive  
**_O caminho e o porquê da minha vida  
_**The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
**_De quem vou cuidar nos bons momentos e nos difíceis

* * *

_

Ele esperava ficar nervoso. Sim, lógico que esperava. Ele viu Harry como estava no dia de seu casamento. Ele viu Neville vomitar três vezes antes de Luna chegar. Ele viu quando Lupin pensou em mandar uma coruja para Tonks pra saber se ela tinha desistido de casar (na verdade, Tonks tinha caído e sujado todo o vestido, e sua mãe estava fazendo um feitiço de limpeza em toda a sua roupa). Mas nunca disseram a ele que era tão desagradável ficar esperando a noiva.

Ele sabia que Hermione não ia desistir nem nada disso, mas esperava que Gina pelo menos o avisasse que elas chegariam logo, pra ele tirar a imagem de ela fugindo montada num hipogrifo da cabeça (talvez ele estivesse se lembrando do seu 3° ano demais). Harry não estava ajudando muito. Ele olhava para o amigo, suando em bicas, e pedia que se acalmasse, mas ele estava tão nervoso que não se lembrou de nenhum feitiço para parar de suar.

Quando finalmente lhe avisaram que ela estava chegando, foi como se tivessem tirado um peso de suas costas. Continuava nervoso com a perspectiva de ver sua amada cruzando o salão num vestido de noiva, mas pelo menos estava aliviado.

- Vamos, Mione, o Ron vai ter um treco! – Gina dizia a amiga, que estava e pé se vendo no espelho.

- Vamos, minha filha, já estamos quase uma hora atrasadas – a Sra. Granger completou.

- Ok, é isso. Eu vou me casar... – ela se olhou uma última vez no espelho. – Ai Gina, por que você não me disse que era tão difícil?

- Porque eu pensei que você fosse tirar de letra, e não ficar mais de meia hora travada de frente do espelho. Vamos, Mione, você está linda, o vestido está perfeito... você vai se sair muito bem, é só respirar, sorrir e cruzar o salão. Garanto que não dói.

- Ok, ok. – ela foi se encaminhando para o carro que as levariam. – Manda uma coruja para o Ron, ele deve estar mais nervoso que eu, achando que eu não vou.. avisa que estamos de saída agora.

- Ok, a Luna vai fazer isso. Agora vamos!

* * *

Aquela praça em Hogsmeade onde tiveram tantos momentos felizes agora contava com uma grande tenda que tinha sido construída para a cerimônia, com as cadeiras dos convidados dispostas como numa igreja. As mesas para a festa estavam ao ar livre, sob as estrelas.

Lily vinha na frente da noiva, jogando pétalas de rosas no chão, os cabelos ruivos, como os de sua avó de mesmo nome, refulgindo com as luzes do salão. Todos do salão comentavam o quanto ela estava graciosa. E atrás dela, vinha Hermione. Rony só pôde sorrir quando a viu. A mulher mais linda do mundo. A SUA mulher. Ela estava caminhando em sua direção, sorrindo. Os cabelos presos em um coque, de onde saía um véu curto. O vestido era como de princesa, tomara que caia e cheio de bordados. Ela carregava um buquê de tulipas, colhidas ali mesmo, na praça onde eles estavam se casando.

Todos os convidados comentavam como ela estava radiante enquanto ela passava. Sua mãe e a Sra. Weasley choravam emocionadas. Foi uma cerimônia rápida e muito bonita, mas Rony só conseguia prestar atenção nela. Ele lhe deu a mão e assim, de mãos dadas, eles ficaram até o fim da festa.

* * *

Ele acordou confuso. Procurou Hermione do outro lado da cama, como sempre o fizera depois de acordar, e não a encontrou. Levantou e foi ao banheiro.

Escovava os dentes rindo do sonho que teve, que o fez lembrar de tudo o que acontecera há muito tempo, no hospital com Mione, no dia em que ela cortou a perna.

Tomou banho e desceu as escadas de casa grande. Eles continuavam morando na cada de Hermione, vizinho a Harry e Gina, e tinha um emprego melhor no Ministério. Foi na cozinha e começou a fritar bacon para comer com os ovos e sentiu o perfume dela. Ela o abraçou e o beijou nas costas. Ele se virou para vê-la. Hermione Granger-Weasley, sua _esposa_, sorriu pra ele.

- Estava sonhando com tudo! - ele sorriu pra ela.

- Tudo o que?

- Aquele dia no hospital, quando eu te dei o meu sangue!

- Me lembrei disso ontem também! - ela o beijou. - Eu te amo demais, sabia?

- Te amo também!

Ele tomou café enquanto ela o esperava para saírem juntos para o trabalho. Na rua, acenaram para Gina e Lílian e esperaram Harry sair com Hannah, a outra filha deles, nos braços. Rony beijou Lily e pegou a outra sobrinha de um ano nos braços, fazendo-a rir enquanto fazia caretas pra ela. Hermione passou a mão no barrigão quando Gina lhe perguntou pelo bebê.

- Não deve demorar muito agora...

- Estamos em contagem regressiva! – Rony sorriu. – Mas posso esperar pela pequena Rowan ou o pequeno Romeo.

* * *

As ruas estavam mais alegres ou era impressão dele? O natal estava próximo, e o velho espírito natalino estava pegando a todos, como sempre. Hermione se sentia feliz. O natal sempre lhe reservava surpresas. Foi no natal que Rony a pediu em namoro, em Hogwarts, foi no natal que eles se reencontraram na casa de Gina e seria no natal que o seu bebê ia nascer. E enquanto arrumava o pinheiro na sala, ela sentiu.

* * *

_Harry,  
Corra para o St. Mungus. É agora, cara! A Mione vai ter o bebê! Avisa a mamãe e a Sra. Granger, por favor, tenho que ir para a sala de parto, o bebê não quer esperar muito para nos ver.  
Até breve,  
Rony

* * *

_

Tinha sido um parto muito fácil. Ambos, bebê e mãe, estavam bem e dormiam felizes enquanto Rony contava aos visitantes sobre o parto. Ele excluiu, claro, a parte em que ele desmaiou, mas sabia que Hermione espalharia quando acordasse.

- Oh, filho, o Romeo é a sua cara! – a Sra. Weasley se derretia vendo o neto dormir tranqüilo.

- É, ele é lindo! – Rony falava orgulhoso.

- Ron? – eles ouviram uma vós atrás deles.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – ele a beijou. – Como você está?

- Estou ótima! – ela sorriu. – E o Romeo?

- Ele é lindo, minha querida! – A Sra. Weasley lhe falou. – Todas as visitas já babaram por ele, eu até coloquei alguns feitiços contra inveja nele...

- Que ótimo – Hermione riu.

- A Gina e o Harry estão aqui. Foram pegar algum lanche. Todos os meus irmãos já vieram, mandaram um alô. O Neville mandou uma coruja, assim que sair do plantão aqui no St. Mungus ele desce para te ver. A Luna também virá...

- Que ótimo! – ela sorriu.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês três sozinhos... – Molly se levantou, deu mais uma olhada para a pequena e linda família do seu filho, sorriu e saiu.

* * *

**Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears  
**_Eu, eu colherei seu riso e suas lágrimas  
_**And make them all my souvenirs  
**_E farei deles minhas recordações  
_**For where she goes I've got to be  
**_Porque tenho de estar onde ela estiver  
_**The meaning of my life is she  
**_O sentido da minha vida é ela

* * *

- Mamãe, a tia Gina vai ter um bebê na mesma época que você? – Romeo perguntou a Hermione, que descansava em sua cama._

- Sim, querido, nós duas teremos um bebê agora, perto do natal.

- Eu também nasci no natal! – Romeo sorriu. Ele passou a mão na barriga da mãe, pensativo. – Será que o bebê sente frio aí dentro, mamãe?

- Claro que não, campeão! – Rony sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos do filho de quatro anos. – O bebê fica muito bem cuidado na barriga da mamãe até ele nascer.

- E como a gente sabe que ele vai nascer? – o ruivinho perguntou, indo até onde Rony estava sentado, escrevendo.

- O bebê fica na barriga da mamãe por nove meses. E aí a mamãe sente que ele vai nascer, e os curandeiros do St. Mungus ajudam a tirar o bebê da barriga da mamãe e...

- Hum... Ron? – Hermione chamou o marido. – Eu acho que é agora!

- Agora? – Rony se levantou, nervoso.

- É... – ela riu. – Estou começando a sentir... dores! – ela passou a mão na barriga.

Nesse momento, uma coruja entrou voando no quarto. Romeo pegou a carta na perna dela e a entregou ao pai.

- Correio, papai...

Rony abriu e sorriu.

- É do Harry. Ele e Gina estão indo para St. Mungus. Parece que a mamãe ganhará dois netos no mesmo dia!

* * *

_Quem sou eu? E como essa história terminará?_

_O sol acabou de nascer e eu estou sentado perto da janela, olhando a neblina do amanhecer. Está um tempo muito frio, e o suéter que a minha filha me deu em meu último aniversário é o que me aquece, além do aquecedor que está apontado diretamente para mim como um bafo de um dragão._

_Estou com oitenta anos agora. Minha vida? Não é fácil de explicá-la. Ela não foi tão perfeita quanto eu sonhava que fosse na minha juventude, naqueles quartos em Hogwarts. Eu não sou nada especial, disso tenho certeza. Eu sou um homem comum com pensamentos comuns e tive uma vida comum. Não existe nenhum monumento em minha homenagem e meu nome logo será esquecido, mas eu amei uma pessoa com todo meu coração e minha alma, e para mim, isso foi o bastante._

_Hermione foi minha rocha, minha fortaleza, minha companheira, minha amiga e minha amante. Foi com ela que vivi todos esses anos da minha vida desde os onze. Ela sempre me ensinando, me aconselhando, me apoiando e me levantando. Foi ela a mãe de meus três lindos filhos, Romeo, Anya e Rowan, foi ela que os educou a serem exatamente como ela, inteligentes e educados. Foi com ela que vivi todos os momentos de minha vida, os felizes e os tristes. Foi com ela que eu dividi todas as coisas._

_Eu e ela sempre soubemos que iríamos envelhecer juntos. E sabemos que, quando chegar o momento, nossas almas irão juntas para onde quer que elas vão quando o nosso corpo morre._

_Foi com a ajuda dela que, antes que isso acontecesse, eu escrevi isso. Esse relato de nosso amor, para que ele se perpetue para sempre. Dedico-o a vocês, meus filhos, e deixo-o aqui para que um dia nossos netos, bisnetos e, quem sabe, tataranetos, tenham a esperança de que amor verdadeiro existe, e que só nos basta estarmos atentos para aproveitarmos as oportunidades que ele nos oferece. Acreditem no amor, e ele chegará a vocês, como um dia ele chegou a mim num turbilhão de cores e sentimentos que me cegaram e me fizeram ver que a vida só seria completa se eu a tivesse ao meu lado. Dedico esse livro à minha Hermione. Te amo pra sempre.

* * *

Rony parou de escrever, fechou o livro e deixou-o na mesinha de cabeceira. Ao seu lado, Hermione o olhava, sorridente. Ele a beijou e eles ficaram deitados na cama, de mãos dadas. Era como se os dois soubessem. Como se, depois de todo aquele tempo vivendo juntos, eles soubessem que iriam embora juntos também._

- Eu te amo, meu Ron.

- E eu te amo, minha Mione.

Seus olhos se fecharam, e, juntos, eles descansaram num sono eterno.

Rowan não se desesperou quando entrou no quarto dos pais e os viu abraçados e de mãos dadas. Enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, seu rosto esboçou um meio sorriso. Seus pais sempre disseram que não suportariam se um se fosse primeiro que o outro. Eles tinham realizado tudo juntos, e juntos, rumaram ao desconhecido. Ela abriu o livro que seu pai estava sempre a escrever viu o nome escrito na capa.

_She

* * *

_

**Fim

* * *

**

Bem, aí está o grande final. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Agradeço aos comentários!

Essa última parte da história foi copiado, com suas modificações, claro, de _"The Notebook"_, de Nicholas Sparks, mais conhecido como sua tradução, _"O Caderno de Noah"_, e pela sua adaptação para cinema, _"Diário de uma Paixão"_, filme que eu vi hoje de novo e chorei bastante, pra variar.

É isso, espero que tenham gostado e me mandem comentários :)

beijinhos,

Elenim


End file.
